


Birthday

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Craig's birthday, Life in Singapore, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: It's Craig's birthday so he, John Paul and Matthew go for a meal to celebrate, and Craig gets a pleasant surprise.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Craig Dean - this one is for you!

\---

26 June 2017

Craig has been in Singapore for exactly 25 days.

25 days with John Paul back in his life.

20 days since he first met ~~his~~ their son.

And precisely a year until he turns 30. Because today is his 29th birthday and he’s sat in a restaurant waiting for the men in his life to turn up for his birthday meal.

John Paul had offered for it to be just the two of them, a date. But Craig has missed so much of Matthew’s life so far that he doesn’t want to miss out on anymore.

‘Hey.’ The sound of John Paul’s voice brings him out of his thoughts and he turns in his chair to find his sort of boyfriend smiling at him as he ushers Matthew towards the table.

‘I’m sorry we’re late. This one couldn’t decide on what to wear.’ John Paul snickers as he points down at their smartly dressed little boy.

Craig crouches down in front of Matthew. ‘That’s okay. Daddy is just jealous because he has no sense of style. Not like us dapper gentlemen.’ Craig winks at the four year old, prompting a giggle as John Paul voices an objection only to receive a smirk from Craig.

‘Did you just use the word dapper?’ John Paul snickers.

‘You’re just jealous.’ Craig answers playfully.

‘Matthew what do you say to Craig?’ John Paul addresses the boy.

‘Happy birthday daddy Craig.’ He says as he throws his arms around Craig’s neck and the two share a sweet hug.

‘Thank you.’ Craig replies softly.

Craig and Matthew break apart and Craig rises back to his feet, eyes on John Paul as Matthew steps over to the bench seating and climbs up.

‘Come here you.’ John Paul practically whispers and the two men embrace, a fleeting kiss landing on Craig’s cheek as they hold one another close for what is probably a little too long for Singaporean standards, but in that moment neither of them cares.

—-

The meal is a resounding success, other than the odd glance cast their way, especially when Craig reached across the table to rest his hand on top of John Paul’s, lightly caressing with his thumb. A tiny moment of progress between them. Since Craig’s arrival they’d not been intimate, not even a proper kiss. But it’s not because of an absence of chemistry, because that’s still there in spades. But more out of a shy hesitation, neither sure of exactly how far to push so soon after their reunion.

The three of them are sat in comfortable silence with Matthew playing on his handheld games console, while Craig and John Paul share flirtatious smirks and knowing looks. They still fancy each other like mad.

‘Daddy. Can I give daddy Craig his card?’ Matthew interrupts.

Neither of them had told Matthew to call him that, he just did after John Paul introduced the two a week after Craig’s arrival. Craig had been babysitting Matthew while John Paul worked late, and as they said their goodbyes Matthew hugged Craig and said “bye daddy Craig.” It took his breath away and brought tears to his eyes as John Paul smiled at them affectionately.

‘Of course you can.’ John Paul replies as he hands his son the card.

‘This is for you daddy Craig.’ Matthew grins proudly, shoving the envelope at the birthday boy.

‘Thank you.’ Craig smiles warmly as he opens the envelope with Matthew watching expectantly.

The card is of a baby elephant and a daddy elephant, and Craig smiles lovingly at their son as he opens the card and a drawing falls out onto the table.

‘What’s this?’ Craig asks Matthew as he unfolds the piece of paper.

‘It’s a picture of daddy,’ Matthew points at the one stick figure, ‘me,’ pointing at the smaller stick figure, ‘and you.’ Matthew points at the third stick figure and Craig smiles happily.

‘Well this is the best birthday present ever.’ Craig says as he side hugs his son before opening the birthday card to find Matthew’s four-year-old scribble.

**To daddy Craig**

**Happy birthday**

**Lots of love**

**Matthew xx**

John Paul smiles happily at the pair, watching them interact is a joy. But it also causes pangs of regret. Regret that Craig missed out on so much of Matthew’s life, all those important developments, and he knows that Craig deeply regrets not being in Matthew’s life until now, but regret can’t change anything.

‘I guess I should give you my present.’ John Paul smirks cheekily.

‘You didn’t have to get me anything.’ Craig quickly replies as John Paul retrieves a card and a small gift box from the chair at his side.

‘Nonsense. It’s your birthday. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you something?’ John Paul says, dropping the boyfriend word oh so casually, as if addressing Craig in that manner is still a completely normal and regular thing.

Craig doesn’t say anything about the utterance, instead he basks in the familiar warmth of it as John Paul hands him the card and gift.

‘Card first.’ He instructs just as Craig’s hand was heading for the gift.

Craig does as he’s told and opens the card first.The image on the card is of a beach at sunset and his eyebrows quirk with amusement.

‘Are you hinting at a holiday John Paul McQueen?’ He asks playfully, relishing in the blush that dusts John Paul’s cheeks.

‘Maybe.’ John Paul replies coyly, causing Craig to chuckle softly.

He opens the card and reads John Paul’s message:

**To Craig**

**Happy birthday old man!**

**Love always and forever**

**John Paul xxxxxxx**

‘Thank you.’ Craig answers softly.

Craig looks down at the box and then up at John Paul, who shifts nervously, biting down on his bottom lip.

Craig finds a set of keys lying on top of some scrunched up tissue paper and his mouth falls open as his eyes dart up to meet John Paul’s.

‘You don’t have to, you know. There’s no pressure. It’s only if you want to.’ John Paul mutters in a panic.

‘Are you-- are you sure?’ Craig stammers, not really wanting to question John Paul’s gesture but also needing him to be certain.

‘Yes, I’m sure. Craig we’ve spent too long apart as it is. I want you with me. I want us to be a family. The three of us. I don’t want to wait. I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I want to kiss you goodnight in _our_ bed.’ John Paul declares, far more assured than a moment ago and Craig smiles, lifting the keys from the box.

‘Well who can say no to that sort of declaration, eh?’ He teases and John Paul smiles lovingly.

‘Not you apparently.’ John Paul chuckles behind the lip of his glass.

More flirtatious looks are shared between the two before Matthew starts to grumble about being tired.

‘Come on then. Let’s get you home.’ John Paul says, looking between the two men in his life before he finishes off his drink.

\---

Craig carries Matthew to bed, and between him and John Paul they get him changed and his teeth brushed before tucking him in and wishing him a loving goodnight, closing the door before walking over to the breakfast bar.

‘Do you fancy a drink?’ John Paul enquires, reaching up to the cupboard but waiting on Craig’s answer.

‘Uh, sure.’ Craig mumbles, perching on the edge of one of the bar stools as he rubs the back of his neck.

‘Are you sure? Because you don’t sound it.’ John Paul teases, turning back round to face him, a cheeky smile on his lips.

‘Yeah, yeah I’m sure.’

‘Or do you fancy something else?’ John Paul asks suggestively as he makes his way around the breakfast bar.

Craig’s eyes roam over John Paul’s body as he steps closer and their eyes meet, the air crackling between them, heavy with lust and attraction. John Paul slowly leans down and their lips meet in a gentle kiss. It’s the first kiss they’ve shared in over four and a half years, but it’s still achingly familiar.

The kiss quickly intensifies and soon they’re making out passionately, hands pulling at each other’s clothes as they stumble into the master bedroom.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
